Often when driving a four wheel drive vehicle on snowy or icy roadways, a driver will engage a switch or lever to put his or her vehicle in four wheel drive. The driver will often drive the car for any number of miles, totally oblivious to the fact that it is in four wheel drive when, perhaps there is no longer any need that it be in four wheel drive. Driving a car in while it is in four wheel drive causes greater gas consumption, creates more wear and tear on the vehicle, and is more sluggish than driving when in two wheel drive. The current visual alert on four wheel drive buttons do not always serve to remind the driver that he or she might be in four wheel drive because there are so many lights on a dashboard that one particular light might not draw enough attention.